You'll Be In My Heart
by mikaela2015
Summary: Another Danny Phantom One Shot Story. Enjoy :)


**This one shot takes place after The Ultimate Enemy and before Double Cross My Heart**

It was close to 10:30 at night, Jack and Jazz had left that morning for information day at Harvard leaving Maddie and Danny all alone in the Fenton household. Today was Mother's Day and although she had received presents from Jack and Jazz before they left, she had yet to get one from Danny or even him saying 'Happy Mother's Day' like he usually would do every year.

Maddie was really worried about Danny, ever since he had the accident in the lab he had changed and she didn't know why. He was constantly late coming home, his grades were dropping at school and every time she saw him, he looked like he just came out of a fight or something. He had drifted apart from her and she was scared, she didn't know what to do and so she started doing some investigating herself which led to her finding some strange similarities between him and the ghost boy Danny Phantom she had been trying to hunt down.

One day Jack managed to shoot his leg and a small amount of his blood fell on the ground, she placed it in a vial and she found it strange that the blood had contained a small amount of red blood in it so she tested and was shocked to discover that it had human blood inside. She then tested the human blood only to discover the truth; that her son Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom!

She was shocked! She would ask herself, _"Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he know I would love him no matter what?"_

But then she remembered all the times she and Jack had hunted him down and shouted how they would destroy and dissect him when they captured him. Her heart was filled with regret and guilt, but she didn't know why he would attack the mayor and steal that time when the circus was in town.

She then started investigating the crimes on her own and had discovered by looking at the eyes of the mayor on the newspaper, his eyes were red and then she realised he was being controlled by a ghost and then by looking at Danny's eyes on an old news recording, she too realised that Danny was being controlled. He was completely innocent.

Since that day, she had been trying to muster up the courage to tell him that she knew but she couldn't find the words or find the time since he had run off every time she was about to tell him. She then decided that today would be the day and so here she was, waiting for him to get home.

Just when she was about to grab her jacket and go look for him herself, the front door opened and Danny walked inside. She faced her and then looked down and said, "Mum I know I'm way past my curfew but I have a good reason this time"

"What is it son?" Maddie asked this time gently, not frowning or anything since she guessed he was fighting a ghost.

"I was at Sam's just finishing your mother's day present" Danny said as he held up the disc in his hand. "I wanted it to be a surprise but on my way I….uh….ran into someone from school"

Maddie knew that what he meant by 'running into someone' he meant he was fighting a ghost. She smiled gently and said, "That's okay son"

Danny's eyes widened at that. Usually he got scolded for being late but he was surprised she was letting him go like that. He then said as he held out the disc, "Uh anyway, I made this for you. Happy Mother's Day mum"

Maddie smiled and accepted the disc as she said, "Thank you sweetie"

She then placed the disc into the player and they both sat down on the couch and watched as a video image of Danny appeared on the screen with a guitar in his hands. Danny then spoke at the camera, _"Hey mum. Happy Mother's Day. I know I haven't been the greatest son lately but I'm gonna try and do better. I'm gonna try and get better grades, come home when I'm supposed to and just be….well….just try to be a better son than ever. I'm gonna start with this. I love you mum, always. I hope you like your present._

He then started strumming the guitar with a nice rhythm and then began singing.

 **DANNY**

 _Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Maddie smiled and her heart melted as she recognised that song. It was the same one she would sing for Danny when he was three years old.

 _For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

Tears of happiness started falling down Maddie's cheek as he continued singing. She hugged Danny close to her and he returned the hug.

 _Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know_

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

 _Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always_

Maddie continued to hug Danny and said, "I love you too my baby. I love you too"

"Me too mum" Danny said and continued to hug him. Maddie continued to smile warmly and then said in her head, _"He can tell me he's part ghost when he's ready. I'll wait and support him until then"_

 **THE END**


End file.
